The following relates to a system for mounting a plurality of panels.
It has been known to suspend, from for example a ceiling, a plurality of panels arranged parallel to one another. The panels are provided with longitudinally and transversally extending lips having support surfaces which, when mounted, face downwardly from the ceiling. The known ceiling mount system is provided with carriers to be mounted to an architectural structure from which components may be hung, such as a ceiling. The plurality of panels are suspended from the carriers in an orientation generally transvers or perpendicular to that of the carriers. In particular, the carriers are provided with protrusions having surfaces for engaging with the lips of the panels so as to support and suspend the panels beneath the ceiling. The known system works well for suspending panels beneath a ceiling. However, where it is desired to mount panels parallel with a surface that is at an angle other than horizontal, more in particular a slanted, angled or vertical surface and especially with the longitudinal extent of the panels oriented vertically, this known carrier system has problems in holding the panels in their desired positions.